Deadly Fashion
by Way-nin2012
Summary: was inspired by infernofox01 story by the name Son of the weaver
"Hi" normal talk

 **"HI"** yelling

 _"HI"_ radio and TV

Hi, I'm Naruto I am your normal four year old or so I thought until one day my father and I were mugged after we were coming from the movies. The weirdo was in a clown mask asking for all my father's money and other important items.

When my dad refused the weirdo shot me and the next thing I know is me waking up in the hospital. When I asked where my dad was the doctor got a downcast look, when I saw that look I knew something was wrong.

Even though I lost my father that day I was lucky to be alive even though that weirdo shot me in the chest and all I got was a bruised rib. After that day I was moved in with my aunt and 8 year old cousin, Luke.

I spent a year with Aunt May and Cousin Luke before Luke said we were leaving. Why, I had haven't clue nor where we were going.

Even though we been on our own we ran into many people that was "not like us" as Luke said but two years after we left we came across a girl name Thalia Grace and she started to travel with us.

A month after she joined us we were asleep when I heard someone calling my name. When I went to look for the person instead I found a monster that was saying my name and it looked very hungry. When it saw me it pounced as I yelled to Luke and Thalia. The two came running armed with swords but that did nothing against it. [1]

The monster was mainly focused on me, like I was its supper. The battle lasted until Luke and Thalia were too tired to fight it any more, even when they were laying down on the ground out of energy the monster was still focused on me. I ran as fast as I could from it until I reached an edge of a cliff. It had me cornered and it knew I had nowhere else. It leaped at me but that was a bad move on its part.

We both went over the edge of the cliff; on the way down I swung my sleeve covered fist at it cutting right through it. [2] It turned in to golden dust and flow away in the wind. I was falling, I was scared and I prayed to any god that could hear me for a safe landing.

I woke up on a bank of the river still in the forest where my cousin Luke, Thalia, I camped in but I had no idea where they were or where I was. So I started walking in the direction of the sun. I've been on my own ever since then.

I am now 8 years old now thanks to Luke teaching me how to survive on my own. While I was on my own I discovered I had the power to us clothes. I could use them as a weapon, repair them and make them as hard as diamonds.

I had my fair share of adventure like the time I helped this boy named Jason Grace find the Chakram of Xena the warrior princess and the daughter of Mars, as well meet a girl name Clarissa La Rue who was the daughter of Ares. After her mother died by the same weirdo that killed my father though she did kill him while he laughed evilly. After Clarissa and I parted ways I ran into a girl called Annabeth Chase and we traveled together all the way to New York were I reunited with my cousin Luke and Thalia.

The four of us traveled all around the states, at one point we came across the huntress of Artemis and they saved us from a group of cyclops. As thanks I repaired all their damaged clothes without them knowing, though I suspect the one known as Phoebe saw me repair them but said nothing.[3]

Later we came across a satyr name Grover Underwood. He led us to camp though there were wrong turns like that time with the cyclops and Annabeth had to save all of us. When we got to the camp we were chased by a large pack of monsters and Thalia sacrifice for us to survive.

[1]Cynolycus, creature with the body of a stag, a lion's neck, cloven hooves, and a wide mouth with a sharp, bony ridge in place of teeth. It is imitating the human voice, to call men by name at night, and to devour those who approach it. It is as brave as a lion, as swift as a horse, and as strong as a bull. It cannot be overcome by any weapon of steel

[2]He can us his clothes as weapons thought at this time he doesn't know

[3] She later checks them to make sure he didn't do anything bad to them and later inform Artemis of his ability


End file.
